mariofandomcom-20200222-history
King Bob-omb
Big Bob-omb, sometimes referred to as King Bob-omb, is a boss that first appeared in the first 3D Mario game, Super Mario 64, including its DS remake. He is the first boss in the game, beaten for the very first Power Star in Bob-omb Battlefield. He wears a crown and declares himself the Bob-omb king and is located on top of the level's mountain. In Super Mario 64 DS, he sports a mustache, and it is Yoshi and not Mario who first defeats him. Appearances ''Super Mario 64'' .]] In ''Super Mario 64, the star can be collected once Mario has thrown the boss three times, which is achieved by grabbing him from behind. In the DS game, Mario can defeat him in the same way, but for Yoshi's star, the player must throw the Bob-ombs the boss sends back at him, again three times.You have to battle him twice in the DS version.First star you play as Yoshi. Second star you play as Yoshi but in a Mario cap. ''Mario Kart DS'' Big Bob-omb reappears as the fifth boss in the Mission Mode of Mario Kart DS. In this battle, Wario is the character whom is the playable one. When the battle begins, Big Bob-omb stomps on the ground making two Item Boxes appear on each side of him and a single Bob-omb behind him. Wario must get to an Item Box before he gets to the Bob-omb, or the Item Boxes disappear and Wario moves elsewhere and does the same. Once he gets the Bob-omb, he gets his Bob-omb and throw it at Wario. Wario must then get out his Bob-omb item and heave it at Big Bob-omb. Mario must then quickly get the Item Box before the Bob-ombs explode. He must then move out of the way and Big Bob-omb finally falls quickly through the Bob-omb or Wario goes back up. Wario must do this three times in total to complete the mission. ''Mario Baseball'' series In the Mario Baseball series, he appears as a type of pitch thrown in the Bob-omb Derby. ''Mario Party'' series King Bob-omb makes a minor appearance in the Mario Party series. He first appears in the Mario Party 2 board map, Mystery Land. A statue of him can be found buried in the sand at the center portion of the board. King Bob-omb does not appear again until Mario Party 5, where he appears in the mini-game Defuse or Lose. In this mini-game, the characters were required to work together as a team to prevent a set of fuses from reaching King Bob-omb. If the fuses react with him, a large explosion will occur, eliminating the losing team with a bunch of Bob-ombs. King Bob-omb made a final appearance in Mario Party 8, where he appears in the mini-game You're the Bob-omb. When the character selects the correct wire, King Bob-omb will detonate, causing the losing character to fly off the screen. King Bob-omb reappaers in Mario Party 9 as the main boss in Bob-omb Factory. Category:Bob-ombs Category:Royalty Category:Characters in Super Mario 64 Category:Bosses in Super Mario 64 Category:Characters in Mario Kart DS Category:Bosses in Mario Kart DS Category:Bosses